Perfect Christmas gift
by joyful-x
Summary: Sakura received the perfect christmas gift that she thought she lost three years ago. It's a christmas theme and since i am in a mood for it. Why not start it early? yeah!


First thing first. I am new to this. This is the first time I took characters from a well loved anime and put them into a story. I do not own any thing of cardcaptor sakura and so on and so forth. So, enjoy and hope maybe I won't be slaughtered by you guys after reading this? Cheers. Btw, it's the time to share the love this Christmas so merry Christmas guys! Enjoy!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Christmas special.  
  
* Background Music* "We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year"  
  
Sakura was humming to the tune of the song as she puts up the Christmas tree together with her family on Christmas Eve. Although Christmas is the time of joy and happiness, this is not the case of Sakura. Despite the fact that she appears happy, inside her heart, she aches for the man she loves who left her on the eve of Christmas many years ago.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
"I have to go back. I am really sorry. I know you have already planned Christmas with me but it's an emergency. My family needs me and. . ."  
  
"Stop lying Syaoran. Your mother phoned to me yesterday. She told me you have a fiancée back home. You have to marry her and you didn't even tell me after going out with me for two years! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Relax Sakura, I am going back to hammer everything out and will come back."  
  
"That is bullshit! You won't come back for me. You love your fiancée since you were a teenager. I wonder how you managed to two-time her for this long. Go back to her. I don't wish to see you again! I gave you my heart and you have broken it. Get out of my life Li."  
  
With that, she ran out of the restaurant that they were in to celebrate their second anniversary together.  
  
~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
* Baka! I will never forgive him. He used me to cheat on his fiancée, that hateful fellow. If that is the case, why haven't I forgotten about him yet? Foolish me. Perhaps not, I started a new life in a new house and with a job I love. I survived without him no doubt! You should be proud of yourself. *  
  
A doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Before she could climb down to open the door, her niece ran and do it. Thinking that it's a family friend, Sakura decided to continue decorating the tree. Suddenly, she felt a chill running down her spine.  
  
* It cannot be happening. It cannot be him. * She glanced towards the entrance of the living room and saw a tall figure occupying the small doorway.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Guess you look pretty as ever." Syaoran said, noticing that she blushed at his compliment. "Is it alright if I can talk to you alone? Maybe outside at the park?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's a good idea Li as you can see I am busy decorating the trees with my . . ." Sakura said stiffly, trying not to show surprise at his sudden visit to her house.  
  
"Nonsense little sister. I am sure we can handle things without you. Go on and talk to your friend. I never seen that brat for a long time, three years is it?" Touya carried on after seeing Syaoran Li nodded. "Go and enjoy yourself alright. Don't worry about us." Seeing her sister hesitating, he barked, "Go now!"  
  
Sakura could just sigh and lead the way to the park in her housing estate, which is quite near her house. Arriving there, she sat on the swing and stared at the ground. She heard him sitting at the swing next to hers and slowly swing himself. After the long period of silence, Syaoran said a sentence that almost broke Sakura's wall around her heart.  
  
"I miss you a lot."  
  
"What happened to your wife, Li?"  
  
"We never married. She found someone else that she really loves, unlike the puppy love that we had for each other."  
  
"Then why did you stay in Hong Kong for so long?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"As what I said three years ago, I had some family business to do. I had to stay there."  
  
"That is something I don't understand. Why three years there without any letters Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled after he heard her use his first name again. Hoping that it's a second chance, he continued. "I did send to you a few months after I left. I didn't get any reply from you. I never expected you to move house without me knowing."  
  
"I had to move away. My brother married and needs space for his wife and kids." She lied.  
  
"I see," even though he could see through the lie, knowing that the house brought back memories of both of them together. "In those letters, I asked you to come over to Hong Kong and join me. Without any reply from you, I didn't know whether you forgiven me or not. Tomoyo assure me you are still around but refuse to give me your new address."  
  
"I know. She was sworn to secrecy in case you ever contacted her. Why should I join you in Hong Kong. I like it here. I don't see any reason to move to Hong Kong and join you!" Sakura remarked.  
  
* Oh boy. She is really making me crawl and beg. *  
  
"How about the fact that every night, I would stay awake wondering whether you are asleep. Every day, I will be jealous of some men you got to know and date. Every weekend I will plan where to eat and realize that I am going out alone without you by my side. How about one thing that matters the most, I have not told you 1095 times that I love you because you were not in Hong Kong."  
  
"Is that so?" Sakura smiled, happy to know that Syaoran did not have an easy time without her. "So can you tell me that you love me?"  
  
"I love you, Sakura. You will always be by my side forever." Syaoran said as he stood up and gave Sakura a hug. "I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I won't Syaoran. I love you too much. If you leave me again, I will die with a broken heart." She cried returning the hug.  
  
While both of them just stood there, Syaoran stroking her hair, enjoying their presence of each other. Sakura whispered, "My little wolf have come back home. Merry Christmas my love." 


End file.
